User blog:CarrieWiki/Carrie Underwood Reaches Top 12 With Cry Pretty
This week (June 18), Carrie Underwood maintains her position in the top twelve with her latest hit, "Cry Pretty." "Pretty" earns its second week at #12 on both the Billboard Country Airplay and Country Mediabase charts this week. "Pretty" has sold over 133,000 copies since its debut last April and the music video for the song has earned over 6 million views. To date, Underwood has been one of the most successful female artists at country radio in the last two decades. From 2005 to 2017, every single she released to radio peaked at least within the top 5 of the charts. Her first single, "Inside Your Heaven", while not faring high on the country chart, opened at #1 on Billboard's Hot 100. Her first single sent to country radio, "Jesus, Take the Wheel", spent six consecutive weeks at the top. She folowed that up with the #2 hit (and #1 on the mediabase chart), "Don't Forget to Remember Me." Both of her follow-up singles, "Before He Cheats" and "Wasted" went to #1 on the Hot Country Songs and both sold over 1 million copies, with "Before He Cheats" also grabbing two Grammy awards in the process. Underwood followed up her debut success with her sophomore album, Carnival Ride, which opened at #1 on Billboard's Top 200 Albums in 2007. Four singles, "So Small", "All-American Girl", "Last Name", and "Just A Dream", all spent time at #1 on the Billboard country songs chart, making Underwood one of the first women in country to have four consecutive back-to-back number one hits. The fifth single from the multi-platinum album, "I Told You So", peaked at No. 2, still maintaining Underwood as the most-played female country artist of 2008. She followed with more chart-toppers, all three of which she co-wrote: "Cowboy Casanova", "Temporary Home", and "Undo It", giving Underwood more consecutive top hits on the Hot Country Songs. The final single from her Play On album, "Mama's Song", went to #2 and was certified gold status by the RIAA in 2011. Her first collaborative hit sent to radio, "Remind Me" with Brad Paisley, also reached #1 in 2011, sealing Underwood in as the woman to beat in country. More number one hits would follow in later albums, including 2012's "Good Girl" and the title from her fourth album, "Blown Away." The final two singles, "Two Black Cadillacs" and "See You Again" both peaked at #2 on the Country Airplay. The first single from her Greatest Hits album, "Something in the Water", went to number one on both the Hot Country Songs and Hot Christian Songs, also winning Underwood another Grammy. The follow-up hit, "Little Toy Guns", peaked at #2, giving Underwood a full 2-disc set of either number one or number two hits. All four of the next singles released from her 2015 album, Storyteller, peaked at either No. 1 or No. 2 on the Billboard charts as well, with "Heartbeat" and "Church Bells" being the chart-toppers of 2016. "Smoke Break" and "Dirty Laundry" both peaked at No. 2, still maintaining Underwood as one of the top-played women of country in both 2015 and 2016. Underwood split from Arista Nashville in 2017 and signed with Universal Music Group. Her first single with them was a collaborative release featuring Keith Urban, "The Fighter", which also peaked in the top two at radio, keeping her streak alive. After thirteen years in the business and having started a new chapter with a new label, it seems there was no keeping Underwood back. Category:Blog posts